Normal...
by Ironic10286
Summary: Normal isn't always great,,,,
1. Normal

Delphine Dursley was a perfectly normal child. She was very pretty considering who her parents were; she had gotten a perfect mix of her mother's long-necked, skinny-as-a-rail paleness, and her father's over-large dark features. She was only 11, but everyone who looked at her could tell that she would grow up to be beautiful. She wasn't dumb, like her older brother (though she hated saying bad things about her family), But she didn't do too spectacularly at school, when asked why this was, she would always state, "School is so boring, if I had something more exciting to learn, I'd learn it!" She was popular, though she didn't have the vaguest idea why, but none of her friends ever... what's the word... 'clicked'. She was often found sitting outside, dreaming up stories to write, wishing her life was like the lives of her characters.  
  
'Oh well,' she thought one day after finishing another one of her stories, 'I guess my life will always be this normal...' She sighed, closed her journal, and ran inside for a late Saturday breakfast.  
  
"Hello dear, could you stand and fry the bacon, I need to wake up Dudeykins" said Petunia, Delphine's Mum.  
  
Delphine held in a snort of laughter that her mum still called her brother by that nickname, "Sure, Mum I'll start the eggs too." Petunia walked upstairs to Dudley's room. She thought it was awfully funny her brother, who was 26, still lived with his parents... It was a bit annoying to have that fat slob around th.... Wait... no bad thoughts about family, right.  
  
'Hard not to think that way, I'm like the only good apple in the barrel, Mum, Dad, 'Dudeykins'...' She snorted out loud this time, ' ...and Aunt Marge of course... Ugh, I hope she waits till I'm at Miss. Jasmines school for girls before she comes around again.' Aunt Marge never liked Delphine very much; she'd always hear her start to say, "Just like that other one..." Then mum would cough and loudly start talking about the neighbor's house, which was 'always in a state of disrepair'.   
  
The other one... what other one? She sort of remembered a boy with black hair and glasses, but whenever she asked about him she'd get an earful...   
  
"'lo, Eggs done?" Asked Dudley.  
  
"NO, their not! And stop talking to as if I were a maid, Mum wouldn't be happy if I said my favorite older-brother was being mean to me."  
  
"Just asking!" he retorted, taking a handful of bacon and burning his hand.  
  
"'lo, Eggs done?" Asked Dad. Ugh... Dudley was so much turning into Dad...  
  
"Yes Daddy! Here you go!" Delphine said, sliding eggs onto Mum, Dad's, and hers plates, and sitting down to eat. Dudley shot quite a look out at that one... heh heh...  
  
  
  
  
"Dudley, go get the mail" Vernon grunted. Delphine thought it was awfully strange that Dudley had to get the mail; Dudley didn't have to do anything... Maybe Dad just wanted to say that Dudley did do something around the house... but Dudley got up quickly and got it.  
  
  
"Here... 3 for Mum, 5 for you, Dad, 4 are bills though... one for me, and a couple for 'Miss. I-won't-ever-go-get-the-mail'" Dudley chuckled heartily at his Joke, which was apparently hilarious.  
  
  
Hm... A list of Supplies for Ms. Jasmine's... A letter from Melissa in Majorca... What's this???  
  
  
"Hey Mum? Did you apply me to two schools?" Delphine asked.  
  
"No Dear, why is that?" she asked... not really interested... The window had a good view of across the street, and they seemed to have brought home a new car...  
  
"Then what's Hogwarts?"  
  
  
She had never before seen such a reaction out of her family. Petunia jumped and screamed until she turned blue, while Dudley just fell out of his chair with a pound, fainted dead away... her Dad sent her to her room, since when was getting a letter against the law?  
She could still hear yelling and crashes and Dudley being dragged to the couch when She finally fell asleep.  
Hogwarts must be a terrible place...to get Dudley to faint...  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Mum, Dad, How are you this morning?" Delphine said quietly after creeping down the stairs. They were all ashen faced, looking at her...  
  
After fifteen minutes of perfect silence, I spoke up... "What is Hog..?  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT WORD IN MY HOUSE!!" Vernon screamed.  
  
"Alright...."   
  
  
Fifteen minutes afterwards, Vernon got up, prolly to get the mail... and Petunia followed shortly afterwards.  
  
"Your in trouble now, you're... abnormal... Mum will prolly send you off to an insane asylum." He said with a smirk.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I just want to know what the fuss..." She stopped when she heard another scream...  
  
  
"GET OUT... get OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU..." Her father started.  
  
"You can't deny this! I'm taking her to Hogwarts where she belongs!" Another voice yelled back"  
  
"My Daughter is not one of you! She can't be!" Delphine's Mum yelled.  
  
"You know perfectly well that she can be! YOU. ARE. A. WITCH. Aunt Petunia! And so is Delphine! Now I am going to go get her packed and take her to get her school things!" A witch??? OK, that's odd...  
  
Delphine practically fainted when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen door; Dudley seemed to have already run away... Should She? No... Whoever was behind there was going to tell her what Hogwarts was... and she had a feeling that he would have shocking things to say.   
  
The door opened and she was shocked to see a Young man in what looked like a long green dress... With black hair and Glasses.  
  
  
'Maybe' she thought, 'I'm not normal after all....'   
  
  
  
  
And she grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Not so Normal

The door opened and she was shocked to see a Young man in what looked like a long green dress... With black hair and Glasses.  
  
'Maybe' she thought, 'I'm not normal after all....'   
  
And she grinned.  
  
"You look familiar... did you used to live here?" Delphine asked, suddenly wondering what she was going to say to this person... her cousin apparently.  
  
"Er... yes... My name is Harry, our mothers were sisters..." He said... 'Good' she thought, 'He hasn't any idea of what to say either'  
  
"Well, My name is Delphine, could you please tell me what you meant by calling my Mum and I witches?" I asked, trying to sound grown-up, and failing horribly...   
  
"Hmm... That's a long story, the easiest way to explain it is to show you what a wizard is..., Here hand me your hairpin" He said, all very quickly. Delphine handed him her hair pin, one of those butterfly ones.   
  
He pulled out a long wooden stick out of his sleeve and waved it, and the pin suddenly became a living butterfly that got up and flew around the kitchen.  
  
Delphine wasn't expecting something that shocking...  
  
"Wh... what? You mean that My mum can do stuff like that? And I can too?!"   
  
"Your mother could if she'd just let me take her to Daigon alley and get her a wand and some lessons, but she refused after she found out she was a witch, And you will be able too after 7 years at Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts? Is that a school for witches?" Delphine said, eyes widening.  
  
"You defiantly got some Evans intelligence that skipped Aunt petunia, yes it is, and I'm here to take you there, if you want to go, I have to tell you that your parents won't be happy about it" he said, utterly amazed, it seemed.  
  
"Who cares! I'm not a normal girl with a normal boring life! So, can I take Pumpkin.. my cat?" She said, showing that she had made her decision.  
  
"Yes, Pumpkin can come, Go up and pack while I talk your dad into it... they've been listening at the door, by the way" Delphine practically laughed and ran up the stairs when she heard a loud gasp come from behind the kitchen door.  
  
Delphine packed her truck, grabbed Pumpkin, and as an afterthought, grabbed her pocket money and her Tarot Cards, witch had been bought in secret to give her something to do...  
  
~*~  
  
When the protests had died down, (after a little push in the right direction with the fact that Delphine wanted to go and that Harry could turn her parents into frogs, witch Delphine assumed was true, even though hard to believe.) Harry, or "Uncle Harry" as Delphine had started to say, drug her truck out of the house, followed closely by the Blond little girl.   
  
"Um..." she said when she didn't notice a car anywhere around, "How'd you get here Uncle Harry?" He looked up startled, not used to that sort of question.  
  
"I Apparated... sort of popped out of nowhere is how I'd describe it, but we'll be taking the Knight Bus to the borrow." He lifted up his wand and after a load BANG a odd looking purple bus popped up. Delphine reminded herself to ask about apparition later...  
  
Looking thoroughly perplexed, Delphine hopped onto the bus and into a thin 30-ish looking man.  
  
"'ello, Oo're you?"   
  
"She's with me Stan" Harry said.  
  
"Oh! 'ello 'fesser Potter! Two beds today, is it?" Stan said. Delphine wondered why there were beds instead of seats.  
  
"Yes please, and take us to the borrow" Delphine thought to ask what "the borrow" was.  
  
"Right then.." and Stan took Delphine's trunk to the back.  
  
"You're a Professor? Will you be teaching me Uncle Harry?" Delphine asked hopefully, she liked to see familiar faces when she went somewhere new.  
  
"Yes, I teach Defense against Dark arts." Harry replied, motioning for her to sit on the nearest bed.  
  
"Dark arts? You mean there are bad wizards?" Delphine asked.  
  
"Yes, but at the moment there aren't any to speak of, I spent my entire life fighting against Voldemort."  
  
"What?! You fought dark wizards while you were living at Privet Drive?"  
  
"Yes, I did, actually, Voldemort actually came after me while I was there... but that's a different story, and there are too many good things to tell that you shouldn't have to hear the bad things first..."  
  
Delphine gulped... A Dark Wizard... at her house? It was hard to believe... but she racked her memory and came up with one word... snakes... and told herself that she'd figure it out later... "Well.. um... What other subjects can I take?"  
  
Harry started telling her about Charms and Transfiguration and other things, occasional stopping to yell when the bus gave a great lurch.  
  
~*~  
  
After one final lurch that turned Dephine's stomach, the bus came to a complete stop.  
  
"Are we at the borrow?" She asked, still wondering what it was.  
  
"Yes, we are, now come on, You have to meet everyone, My children have been itching to see you." He said with a smug look, looked like he was very proud of them..  
  
"You have children? You seem too young to have them..." she started, then realized that it was entirely rude of her...  
  
"They are a lot younger than you, my son and daughter are about 6. They're up with their mother and the Weasleys." He said again, and started walking up a thin dirt road.  
  
Delphine was excited, she was about to meet two cousins and an Aunt she never knew about, plus a bunch of other people who were all wizards and witches. Today was turning out to be very interesting...  
  



	3. The Weasleys

This Chapter rambles... But it is necessary. This Chapter will make some people very happy, depending on what romances they root for...  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Mrs. Weasley is starting dinner," said A little girl of 6, with short black hair and green eyes just like Harry who had run up.  
  
"Yeah Dad! Warren and Willa'll take all of the pastry!" a little boy the same age added on. He looked exactly like his dad, only with blue eyes.   
  
"We'll get up there in a minute... first I'd like you to meet your cousin Delphine. Delphine this is Lily, and this is James" Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Hello!" They said together, at which they fell apart giggling.  
  
"Hi-"   
  
"I really like your hair! I wish I had blond hair, but mummy won't let me change it." Said Lily, "Now come on! All the pumpkin ones'll be gone!" And with that she ran back up the hill.  
  
"Now up you come, you see, there is a bit of a family reunion today, so don't get overwhelmed by all the red hair." He said, walking a little faster up the hill.  
  
"Um, all right.." She didn't understand how you could get overwhelmed by red hair until she got to the top over the little hill. Outside of an odd little house with too many chimneys that stuck out at all angles there were maybe 10 red-headed children, added in with the red-headed adults, it was much like a sea.  
  
"Thank goodness you've gotten here, we thought Vernon might have called those muggle please-men on you for kidnapping." Said a lovely black haired woman with blue eyes, obviously Harry's wife.  
  
"Muggles?" Delphine asked cautiously, who was also trying to figure out how the little house stood up when it was sitting on such an uneven base..  
  
"Muggles are what we call people who aren't magic, like those horrid parents of yours" said another man, red-headed.  
  
"This is my wife, Sandra, she's from the U.S. if you can't tell by her accent, And this is my friend Ron Weasley." Said Harry.  
  
"How are you doing Delphine? Were the muggles good to you? Anyway, since we're making introductions, That woman over there with the brown, bushy hair, The one trying to get all the kids to actually sit down? That's my wife Hermione" said Ron. Delphine laughed. "Lets go sit already, so you can meet Zachary, he's the only kid starting Hogwarts with you."  
  
Delphine was a bit overwhelmed... like Harry had said she would be, Ron apparently had 6 siblings, who all had kids also.   
"Hello, are you Delphine?" asked a boy who was apparently Zachary, to Delphine's astonishment, when she saw him she blushed... something about him was out of this world, not... human. He had red hair... like most of the group, but it was almost blond and pale blue eyes. She quickly recovered though.  
  
"Yes, I guess your Zach?" Delphine said.  
  
"Yep that's me"   
  
"Could you tell me more about Hogwarts? And my Uncle? I'm sort of confused on about it all... yesterday I thought I was just some... what was the word? Oh yes... Muggle."  
  
"Ok, I'll start by sorting out all the people around here."  
  
All through dinner, he pointed out people and their names, it was very confusing. His grandparents had, had 7 children, only one wasn't there. Zachary was the son of the oldest, Charlie, and a French woman named Fleur, and he had a younger sister Michelle, 9.   
  
Then there was Percy Weasley and his wife Penelope who had two girls, Pandora (9), and Paisley (7). Delphine thought that Percy seemed a bit stuck up.  
  
Zachary's Uncles Fred and Goerge, each had an eight year old. Warren was Fred's and Willa was Goerge's, Even though Warren and Willa could pass as twins.  
  
Ron, Harry's friend from before, had three children. Harriet and R.J (Ron Jr) were 6. R.J being one of the only children with brown hair. There was also Albus, who was three.  
  
The youngest of "The Original Weasleys" was Ginny, whose last name was now "Malfoy". Ginny and Draco had 5 kids to boot. Draconia(6), Arthur and Lucius (4) (Which apparently was a big joke that Delphine didn't get). Then there was Virgo (3), and a wide-eyed little baby named Bill.  
  
Then of course, there was Lily and James.  
  
"My head is swimming, do I have to remember all these names now?" Delphine asked, pretending to have a headache.  
  
"Don't worry Dear, " Piped up Zachary's Grandfather, "I still get them all mixed up." Which earned him a playful slap from Mrs.Weasley.  
  
Delphine almost forgot about then all being magic until all of the plates went suddenly clean and flew through the air and into the house.   
  
"Um... was that supposed to happen?"  
  
Warren saw the shocked look on her face and became confused, "Dishes don't do that at your house?"  
  
Then Willa stopped him, "She's from a Muggle house! Dishes don't do that! What do they use to clean them Aunt 'mione?"  
  
"Dishwashers, Dear..." Said the Hermione in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Paisley... or at least Delphine thought it was Paisley asked "They run on 'lictity?"  
  
Arthur added to the question "What's llektisty?"  
  
The rest of the night was spent surprising Delphine with odd bits of magic (Hermione turned herself into a Small brown cat to explain Animagi, while Ron and Draco played chess with little talking chess pieces that yelled at Draco for losing the wrong pieces, and Warren and Willa sped around on brooms) and just having a good time.  
  
It was decided that Delphine would stay with Harry for the rest of the summer. Delphine was perfectly ok with that idea, even though scaring Dudley out of his wits sounded good...  
  
  



End file.
